A Christmas Prince
is a 2017 American Christmas romantic comedy film starring Rose McIver, Ben Lamb, Tom Knight, Sarah Douglas, Daniel Fathers, Alice Krige and Tahirah Sharif. The film was originally released on Netflix on November 17, 2017. Plot An aspiring young journalist, Amber Moore, is sent to the foreign nation of Aldovia to cover a press conference regarding the crown prince Richard, who is set to take the throne following his father's recent death. Richard is alleged to be an irresponsible playboy and is also rumored to be planning to abdicate. Though she hopes it will lead to a big break, the prince fails to appear for the press conference, frustrating the assembled journalists. However, Amber is soon mistaken for the new tutor of the young princess, Emily, and takes the opportunity to go undercover to investigate the rumors of abdication. Emily, who has spina bifida, intentionally tries to prank Amber into quitting, but soon warms up to her after Amber treats her like a normal girl. Amber also meets Richard, whom she is embarrassed to realize that she insulted earlier after he, incognito, stole the cab she had hailed. Amber quickly becomes attracted to Richard upon learning that, contrary to rumors, he is actually a compassionate and responsible family man, though he is indeed reluctant to take the throne. During this time she also learns from Emily that Richard's cousin Simon is next in line for the throne after him, which he sorely wanted; she also encounters Richard's ex Sophia, who Richard suspects was only interested in him for his title as future king Amber is eventually confronted by Emily, who reveals that she knows the truth about her identity. Amber prepares to leave, but Emily agrees to not reveal her secret so long as she exposes Richard for the real person he is and end the negative rumors about him. After Amber follows Richard on horseback through the woods, her horse throws her off and she is nearly attacked by a wolf, only to be saved by Richard. While warming up at his father's old hunting cabin, he reveals to her that he told his father he was going to renounce the throne; they had a fight over the decision, and the king died soon after. After nearly sharing a kiss with him, Amber later goes on to investigate a mysterious poem written by the king and discovers that Richard was secretly adopted. Amber is reluctant to reveal the truth, as it would deeply hurt Richard, but decides to tell him during a walk; he kisses her instead, and she realizes she is in love with him. At the same time, a suspicious Sophia and Simon search Amber's room, discovering not only her true identity but the adoption certificate. At the Christmas Eve Ball, Richard prepares to be crowned, only for Sophia to reveal the adoption and Amber's true identity. Simon asserts himself as next in line for the throne as Richard storms off and rebuffs a repentant Amber's apologies, and she tearfully leaves the palace. The queen reveals to Richard that she adopted him after being told she could not have children, and that she regretted not telling him sooner, but that they considered him their son. The two reconcile, and Richard promises to not let Simon win the throne so easily. Simon marries Sophia, but learns he cannot be crowned until the queen is available to preside over the ceremony. Meanwhile, Amber suspects that she can prove Richard is the rightful king based on clues from the king's poem. She is allowed back into the palace and unearths a secret proclamation declaring Richard as the rightful heir in a Christmas ornament from his late father. The news arrives in time for Richard to be crowned instead. Back home, Amber's piece is spiked for being a puff piece, and she quits, deciding to blog about the true Richard instead. Her blog becomes popular and eventually gains the attention of Richard himself. Amber spends New Year's Eve at her father's diner, where Richard surprises her and proposes to her, which she happily accepts. Cast *Rose McIver as Amber Moore *Ben Lamb as Prince Richard *Tom Knight as Prime Minister Denzil *Sarah Douglas as Mrs. Averill *Daniel Fathers as Rudy Moore *Alice Krige as Queen Helena *Tahirah Sharif as Melissa *Richard Ashton as Mr. Little *Theo Devaney as Count Simon *Vaughn Joseph as Ron *Honor Kneafsey as Princess Emily *Amy Marston as Max Golding *Joel McVeagh as Andy *Emma Louise Saunders as Baroness Sophia *Paul Courtenay Hyu as Deputy Press Secretary Gill See Also * A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding * A Christmas Prince: The Royal Baby Category:2017 releases Category:Originally aired on Netflix Category:Comedy Movies Category:Romance movies Category:Movies